The Crossroads
Allegiance RiverClan: Leader: Halfstar- huge brown tabby with amber eyes Apprentice, Deeppaw Deputy: Alderglare- russet brown tabby tom Apprentice, Shallowpaw Medicine Cat:' Turtlebrook- light tan and brown thick she-cat Greypaw- thick furred gray tom with faint tabby markings '' Warriors: ''Foxblaze- ginger tom with green eyes Apprentice, Troutpaw Frostheart- gray tom with green eyes Apprentice, Icepaw Thistleheart- ginger and white tom with amber eyes Apprentice, Carppaw Wolftail- gray tom with a long fluffy tails Apprentice,Minnowpaw Raggedlion- large tabby tom with green eyes Specklepelt- ginger tortoiseshell she-cat with amber eyes Apprentice, Sedgepaw Jaggedleaf- brown tabby tom with green eyes ''Apprentice, Applepaw' ''Newtstripe- ginger tom with white markings and striking blue eyes' Bubblespot- gray mottled she-cat with blue eyes Mossmask- brown lynx-point she-cat with blue eyes ''Apprentice, Robinpaw' Creekrun- Brown and white tabby she-cat with pale yellow eyes ''Apprentice, Mosspaw Seamist- white she-cat with blue eyes Apprentice, Pinepaw' Heronstep- gray and white tom with blue eyes'' Leafripple- tortoiseshell she-cat with green eyes'' Scarberry- gold, white and red patched tom Thistlefang- gray and tan ticked she-cat with green eyes Goldspots- beautiful brown and gold tortoiseshell she-cat Nettlesting- brown tabby she-cat with a thick furred tail and amber eyes ''Juniperspot- gray spotted she-cat with green eyes Silverbrook- Silver long haired tom with black paws Splashfoot- ginger and white tom with amber eyes Beachfoot- white tom with brown paws and green eyes Apprentice, Swanpaw Oceanheart- fluffy white tom with yellow eyes Pebblemist- brown lynx point she-cat with green eyes Darksky- black tom with amber eyes Blackstream- black spotted tabby tom with green eyes Sandstripe- white and brown tom with green eyes Bluesquall- gray tabby tom with blue eyes Ambergaze- smoky gray she-cat with amber eyes Leapingfish- gray tom with amber eyes Foxflight- russet tom with sharp green eyes Ivoryshell- white tom with light tan tom Ringleg- brown tabby tom with amber eyes Sableberry- brown and white curly furred she-cat Marshwhisker- white and brown tom Crescentfur- beautiful silver tabby with blue eyes Tidewhisker- black and white tom with amber eyes Waveheart- calico she-cat with green eyes Bluesplash- gray she-cat with blue eyes Splashfur- gray spotted she-cat with amber eyes Magpiefur- black and white tom with amber eyes Jackdawheart- black tom with green eyes Ashheart-light gray tom with blue eyes Sootheart- dark gray tom with amber eyes Bramblespot- white and black spotted she-cat Stonefur- dark calico she-cat Leopardspots- gold leopard spotted she-cat Apprentice: Shallowpaw- dark calico and white she-cat Deeppaw- black tom with blue eyes Minnowpaw-small brown and white dappled tom Troutpaw- gold leopard spotted she-cat Carppaw- ginger tom with pale yellow eyes Pinepaw- brown tabby tom with green eyes Brightpaw- ginger and white patched she-cat Icepaw- icy gray tom with blue eyes Robinpaw- reddish dappled tom with brown patches Swanpaw- white she-cat with a feathery fur Sedgepaw- brown tabby she-cat with green eyes Mosspaw- gray and white she-cat Applepaw- cream brown tom Queens:' Watermist- gray tabby she-cat with green eyes( Mother to Archkit, Vixenkit and Havenkit) Elders:' Rainclaw- battle scarred tom with dark gray and light gray splashes Shellfur- silver she-cat with large darker spots Swiftcurrent- black and white tom Poolpelt-gray she-cat with darker spots Prolouge Ripplestar sat down, watching with horror as Halfstar attacked her expecting former apprentice Sableberry, she could hear Sableberry's screech even from StarClan. She wrapped her tail around her paws, she heard a cat approach her, it was her parents, Ghostfrost, her father and her mother Duskshadow. Duskshadow sat down, staring down as Ivoryshell nudged his mate to her paws" You couldn't prevent this." Ripplestar looked at her mother with worried eyes" It hurts me that my clan has to go through Halfstar and his senior warriors claws every day. Catching prey, the elders hunting, queens hunting, kits becoming apprentice to young, all these battles, the list goes on." Ghostfrost growl" It is hard, Ripplestar not only that but your clanmates are losing faith in StarClan. You need to visit Turtlebrook, give her this. The Peace and The War shall crossroads kin of a berry's bush will have the hope and power of stars." Ripplestar nodded, before walking away from Ghostfrost and Duskshadow, heading to Turtlebrook's den. Chapter 1 Sableberry lay down next to Ivoryshell, she felt his fur brushing against her's. Ever since they became apprentices, she was worried sick about Halfstar's way of training, Icepaw had become very dangerous after a couple of training sessions with Frostheart. Icepaw often hanged out with Pinepaw and Brightpaw/. '